Kinky and in Love
by CariCuppycake
Summary: Matt and Gil are sexy, fun boyfriends who just love getting kinky. Cute romance, bondage, etc. Descriptive sex scenes. CanPru yaoi
1. Good Morning Beautiful

Matthew comfortably woke up just like he did every morning; in his beloved Gilbert's strong arms. He cuddled up to him, burying his face in Gil's neck, taking in his sexy, masculine scent. It was time to wake up. So how better to do it than with a pleasant surprise?

Smiling mischeviously, Matt made his way down to Gil's large cock. Savouring it as though it was a treat, he began planting gentle kisses on it and slowly, gently moved his wet, warm tongue up and down the entire length.

Gil shifted in bed with a small grunt as his cock became firm and Matt took it lovingly into his mouth. Gil wearily opened his eyes, rubbing them with a groan and looked downwards in a confused state, half-asleep. He was greeted with Matt seductively, cutely pleasuring him orally and, now awake, he grinned and ran his fingers through Matt's hair playfully, groaning seductively.

"Mmnn, 'morning, kitten."

By this time, Matt began bobbing in and out quickly, sucking as hard as he could muster, with skills that had been well-developed in the time they'd been together. Matt really knew how to turn him on. He put his hands behind his head, laid back and relaxed, moaning playfully.

"...Mmmn. That feels great." His grin slowly started to fade as he neared his climax and his expression became one of lust, as his eyes began to glaze over and all his body could focus on was how amazing Matt's mouth felt on his dick.

Gil's hands slid down to Matt's head and he grunted, grasping his hair tightly and shuddering as he experienced an intense orgasm. His creamy cum filled Matt's hungry, eager, and horny mouth, and Matt adoringly swallowed as much as he could as Gilbert's cum ran down the side of his mouth.

Gilbert, satisfied, laid back in a most relaxed state, as Matt came back up to his chest and cuddled up to him like a kitten. Gil gently caressed his cum off of the side of Matt's mouth with his finger and playfully licked it off. He hugged Matthew tightly and they looked deeply into each others' loving, seductive eyes.

"Mm, what a nice good morning present... I suppose I should do something for you, too, shouldn't I, princess?"

Twenty minutes later, they were in the shower, with the water turned on hot. Matthew's wrists were cuffed around the shower nozzle and he had a ball gag in his mouth. Bondage worked perfectly for them because they both loved it. Mattie loved being tied up, and Gilbert loved tying Mattie up.

Matt's muffled, erotic, lewd cries of pleasure were accompanied by the rattling of the chains, the downpour of the shower, Gilbert's sharp grunts, and loud, quick slapping sounds as he roughly thrust into Matt. Both of them liked it rough. Gil always knew just how to do things like pound him hot, hard, and heavy, and make it rough but to not actually hurt him.

Gilbert had a very strong physique. He had great sexual speed, stamina, and skill. Matt went crazy loving the feeling of Gilbert fucking him like a dog in heat with his large, hard dick. Matt's cock was hard as a rock and bobbed up and down as they thrusted. Even without his dick being touched, he was on the verge of cumming and precum dripped off of the head.

Gilbert could hear from the volume and heightened pleasure of Matt's muffled cries that he was close to a climax, and Gilbert reached around and skillfully pumped Matt's cock as he thrusted. It only took a few moments of this for Matt's cock to explode, spluttering his thick streams of cum on the shower wall as he shuddered harshly with extreme orgasmic pleasure. The climax caused his ass to tighten sharply around Gilbert's cock, feeling so good that he released as well, groaning loudly as his hot, sticky load filled Matthew's insides and spilled out, running down his leg.

Both breathed heavily as Gilbert took Matt seductively into his arms from behind, cuddling him, and began kissing him on the neck. "Mmm. I love you, baby."

Matt and Gil liked to take turns cooking food from each others' cultures. Today, Mattie made pancakes; Gilbert's favourite, which he eagerly doused in about five litres of maple syrup.

It was nice that Matt and Gil got to spend a lot of time together, seeing as everybody always forgot about Canada and Gilbert was retired; especially since Gil moved in with him. He crept up behind Gil and attack-hugged him tight. As he cuddled up in Gilbert's lap, Gil wondered how anybody could be so adorable and perfect.


	2. Pet and Master

Author's note: to readers who do not know; sex whips are not like real whips. Unlike real whips, they aren't painful or dangerous enough to draw blood, leave scars, hurt seriously, etc. It really doesn't hurt any more than spanking...

Another note: As far as the anal thing goes, if you're a virgin or something or haven't done it in awhile or whatever, skin in the ass tears very easily so you bleed and it hurts. So generally you should either prepare or not have sex too rough. But if you have butt-sex regularly, the skin won't easily tear. So you should be fine.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gilbert scanned over Matt's naked body with perverted eyes and a grin. He tapped his whip in his hand. He was wearing very tight leather pants, obviously struggling to hold back a massive errection.

Matt was tied down to their four-poster bed with all of his limbs spread out, and his legs raised high in the air. He also had a dog collar around his neck. "I've been naughty, master..." Canada admitted shyly, batting his pretty, lust-filled eyes. "Please punish me..."

Gil smirked. "Been a bad bitch, have ya?" He cracked the sex whip on Mattie's ass and Matt moaned, his cock throbbing with desire. Gilbert, snickering, continued to smack the whip on his ass, and each time it hit Matt's dick bobbed up as it became harder, Matt groaning desperately.

Gilbert laughed. "What a perverted little skank you are..." He stroked Matt's length lovingly in his hand like a baby dove, and Matt moaned softly. "I think I'm going to tease you for awhile..."

Gilbert felt like a bit of a sadist today, which is why he didn't gag Mattie's mouth. Their safe word was "Alfred" (because mentioning his brother during sex really turned Matt off, as it would a normal person), so Mattie would say it if he really wanted Gil to stop.

Gil continued to stroke Matt's penis, but did it slowly and gently to the point where Matt thought he would go insane. "F-faster, please..." Matthew begged. Gilbert smirked and kept up his unbearably slow pace. Matthew fidgeted and squirmed. "Ngh."

As Gil continued stroking, Matt became desperate. "Please... faster..." Gilbert, humored, slowed the pace down even more. He then neglected Matt's cock and trailed upwards, and began massaging and teasing his nipples. Matt's hard cock again began to bounce up and down, twitching, as Matt moaned and groaned.

See, this can be a form of sexual torture. If you tease gently enough, then your partner can't get enough pleasure to orgasm.

Of course, Gil would let Mattie cum eventually; just not yet. He wanted to see him squirm and beg.

"Please, Gil..." Matt whimpered, barely a whisper. "Harder... ngh... faster... please..."

Gil brought his amused face close up to Matt's as he began to twist his nipples harder, and Matt's back arched as he cried out desperately. "Beg me," he laughed.

"P-please... I'll do anything," Matt begged adorably.

Even though he was begging, Gilbert knew Matt loved it.

"Huh... alright. But you have to please your master first, bitch. That's your job as my pet, right?" Gilbert positioned his crotch in front of Matt's face and slowly unzipped his leather pants, his erect cock popping out. Matt looked at Gil's dick desperately. He wanted it.  
>"Master... please, cum on my face..."<p>

"Mmn." Gil groaned satisfactorily. "I was planning on that anyways, y'know. Now, open up wide, kitten..."

Matthew complied and Gilbert carefully inserted his cock. Mattie was so used to sucking him off that he could take his dick all the way to the back of his throat without choking.

Gil got him used to his dick for a few gentle thrusts before he started speeding up. He fucked Matt's mouth fast and hard, holding the head in place, as Matt eagerly sucked and maneuvered with his tongue.

Gilbert threw his head back as he neared his climax, a pleasured smile spreading across his face. He pulled out before he climaxed and fiercely fapped his dick for a few moments before his cum splattered over Matt's face.

Gil went down to Matt's eye level and began kissing all over his face; his eyes, his lips, his cheek; and gently licked up all of the cum like a puppy before engaging with Matthew in a deep, passionate, loving kiss. Gilbert stroked the side of Matt's face lovingly. "That felt good. Did you enjoy that too?"

"Yeah." Matthew replied softly, giggling.

"Mm," Gilbert grinned. "I can't wait to see the climax of your performance tonight..."

Gil went back to pinching Matt's nipples and began to lick, suck, and bite on them as Mattie moaned.

"A-ah...! Master, no fair! You came already...!" Mattie complained in a cutely whiny voice as he cried out with pleasure.

"But remember, angel? This is supposed to be punishment..."

Gil began gently fondling Matt's cock again. Matthew pleaded for a few minutes before Gilbert gave in and began pumping faster, after squirting on some lubricant. Matt began to moan happily and excitedly, like a kitten purring.

He cried out loudly and with delighted surprise as Gilbert took Matt's whole cock into his mouth and pleasured him immensely. Matt grasped the headboards tightly, his body tensing up and his wails of pleasure becoming louder as he neared his climax.

"Aaah, ahh... ahhh...!" He bit his bottom lip hard and his head and eyes leaned back, closing as he was about to cum. But, before that wave of relief washed over him... it suddenly stopped.

"H-hey!" Mattie exclaimed, alarmed. "Gil!"

Gilbert laughed. "I wanna tease you more..." He gently caressed Matt's thighs.

"C'mon, Gil! I wanna come, please..." Matthew pouted angrily.

So Matt wouldn't drift away completely from his near-climax state, Gil began once again gently teasing Matthew's cock, this time driving Matt near-insane. Matthew jerked around helplessly and desperately, letting out pleading moans and groans.

While Matthew really did want to cum (and Gil would let him if he said the safe word), at the same time his body being under Gilbert's control aroused him immensely.

After a few more minutes of gentle cock-stroking and nipple-fondling, Gil finally decided it was time for Mattie to climax.

"Alright, Matt... I'll let you cum soon, okay?" Gilbert thoroughly began massaging Matthew's dick as Matt moaned pleasantly. He was about to cum when Gil tightened a cock ring around the base of his shaft, and he cried out. "Gil...!"

"In a few minutes, Mattie... I'll let you cum when I'm ready." Gilbert squirted lubricant on his cock, and some on his fingers, which he applied to Matt's ass. They could have sex with little anal preparation because they had gotten used to it.

Gil quickly prepared his position and eagerly thrust into his adorable, wanting lover. They both let out loud cries of erotic pleasure as the creaking of the bed and slapping of skin filled the room. Gilbert expertly and powerfully pounded Matthew into the mattress. God, he loved it. They had sex so often, yet Mattie was still tight as a virgin. (Which would be because of how perverted he is; the ass tightens when you get turned on.) It felt so great around his cock. And, it felt great for Matthew, too.

They screwed hard and horny like newlyweds until Gilbert found himself nearing his second climax and pulled the ring off of Mattie's adorable, sexy cock. Gil rode out the orgasm as Matt's cum sprayed over his chest and a bit even hit his cheek. His ass tightened around Gilbert's cock and Gil came as well. Waves of mindblowing, toe-curling pleasure washed over the both of them and they both trembled in ecstasy.

They finally collapsed down. Gilbert placed adoring kisses all over nearly every inch of his beloved pet's body. He made sure to untie Matt's restraints so that he would be comfortable. After all, cuddling after the sex was the best part of all.


End file.
